


Quality Time

by Sherlaufeyson



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlaufeyson/pseuds/Sherlaufeyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roger distracts Brian from study. c.1968</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quality Time

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this many years ago on Livejournal under a pseudonym, just in case anyone recognises it.

“Whatcha doing there, Bri?”

Roger regretted speaking the words the moment they were out of his mouth.

“Just revising Lorentz Transformations.”

“Oh”, Roger replied shortly, not wanting to be rude, and yet dreading showing enough enthusiasm to encourage Brian to begin another three-quarter-of-an-hour-lecture on relativity or whatever the fuck he was studying.

Brian sat up animatedly, and Roger groaned inwardly.

Apparently anything more than a grunt was encouragement enough.

“It’s actually really interesting! This here Lorentz contraction formula shows how much an object appears to shrink based on the speed of the observer measuring it in relation to the reference frame of the object.”

Roger groaned outwardly at this point, having lost the plot as soon as he tried to fathom how ‘really interesting’ and ‘formula’ could possibly have been included in the same sentence. He mocked a heart attack and threw his body back over the arm of the sofa.

“Very funny, Rog. You know if you spent more time studying and less goofing off and distracting me, both of us might actually have a chance at passing.”

Roger threw a cushion at Brian, “I do bloody well in my exams for the amount of work I put in and you know it. You’re just jealous I know how to go out and have a good time while you sit there swatting all through the break.”

Again, Roger regretted the words almost as soon as he’d finished his sentence. Brian’s face had fallen, and if Roger didn’t know better he’d say the man was on the verge of tears.

“No, no, Bri. I didn’t mean it like that –“

Brian gently placed his textbook on the coffee table and threw his hair forward to obscure the look of hurt in his eyes.

“No. You’re right, Rog. I am a completely fucking boring sod, and have no idea why the fuck you bother to hang out with me at all.”

Roger sat up, squatting on his heels on the other side of the sofa, unsure as to how he might best go about mending the situation.

Cautiously, as if approaching a nervous animal, he edged over to where Brian was seated. Brian’s knees were pulled up to his chest and he was cradling them, whether to keep himself from breaking down or Roger from inflicting more hurt, Roger was unsure.

Roger gently placed a hand on Brian’s shoulder, “Look, mate - ”

Brian shook his shoulder lightly to dislodge the hand.

Roger coughed uncomfortably, “You know I didn’t mean it. I love spending time with you.”

“No you don’t.”

Roger replaced his right hand on Brian’s shoulder again and reached around to the side of the man’s jaw with his left, turning his head to face him. “Yes I do, Brian. That’s –“

Roger paused as he saw Brian’s bloodshot eyes staring back at him, and the pained expression in them. Fuck. Why did he always have to go and screw with Brian’s emotions, when he well knew that the man must be the most sensitive bloody soul in the whole of England. He could have kicked himself.

“Oh, Brian. I’m so sorry. I’m an utterly self-obsessed, heartless, thoughtless prick, and don’t deserve you as a best friend.”

To Roger’s surprise, Brian relaxed the hold on his knees and let his right leg stretch out on the sofa, effectively pinning Roger between his leg and the back of the sofa.

“You really like spending time with me?” Brian looked up at Roger curiously.

Roger gave a half-smile and squeezed Brian’s shoulder, “Yeah.”

“ - just not when I give lectures on physics, right?”

Roger breathed a sigh of relief that at least Brian’s mood was cheering up. He smiled broadly down at Brian, “That’s the one.”

“But,” Roger smiled mischievously, “there are some parts of physics that do appeal to me.”

Brian looked up rather suspiciously and started as Roger’s face was suddenly much closer to his own than he’d thought, “Oh, yeah?”

“Mmm,” Roger started murmuring close to Brian’s ear, “force,” Roger whispered, “power,” he leaned in closer, “heat, fluids, shafts and members,” he giggled softly, “physical education.”

Brian felt like wriggling away, but some unknown force stopped him. He couldn’t even wriggle his shoulder to his ear, despite Roger’s breath doing its best to drive him insane tickling it.

Roger’s hand that had previously been around his neck had moved, and was lightly teasing at the top of Brian’s shirt collar.

“Rog, what are you –“

Brian was cut off as Roger nipped his earlobe sharply with his teeth.

The hand at the top of his shirt was now slowly, skilfully and sensuously undoing the buttons one at a time, caressing Brian’s chest as he moved his fingers down.

Brian took in a deep breath as Roger moved his head down to kiss lightly at the join between his shoulder and neck, tugging the skin gently as he took it between his teeth, then blowing cool air onto it. At this, Brian did move, but only to roll his head back, surrendering more neck territory for Roger to explore.

Roger let out a murmured sound of approval as his left hand slipped inside Brian’s shirt and scratched lightly around his nipple before twisting it gently. Brian let out a strangled groan as by now his jeans were unbearably tight, and fuck. He’d never thought nipples on a male had any functional use at all but oh god what Roger was doing to them. 

Brian pulled his head upright with great difficulty, and while still not completely sure as to what he should be doing with his hands, he reached one around to the back of Roger’s head and pulled him in for a passionate yet tentative kiss.

Their lips met hesitantly. Roger’s were soft, warm and yielding. Brian had never felt anything so perfect. Slightly moist, they pressed gently yet insistently against his. Moving slowly, Roger’s tongue slipped through to lick at his lower lip. Brian opened his eyes, unaware he’d closed them in the first place, and Roger’s cerulean eyes stared back at him, gorgeous deep pools, filled with a combination of joy, love and lust that completely melted any possible thought about to cross Brian’s mind.

Roger repositioned himself slightly, lying down so that he was straddling Brian’s left leg. Unconsciously, he began a slow, gentle rocking motion that soon had both of them moaning into the others’ mouth. Brian gasped into the kiss as Roger ground his thigh that little bit harder against his rapidly growing arousal.

The pitch of their moans and groans was lowering as their frequency and volume increased. Brian began bucking his hips up into Roger as he unintentionally broke the kiss, throwing his head back and growling. If any rational thought had been able to permeate through to Roger’s brain at this moment, he would have been wondering where the growl had come from, but for now all he could think about was Brian. He was kissing Brian’s chest, now straddling him and grinding their erections together.

They moved together on the couch, rising and falling in time with their synchronised heavy breathing which was quickly turning into more laboured panting with intermittent groans. Brian was biting his lip so viciously that a trickle of blood was running along it. Roger leant up to lick it, resuming their kiss. This kiss was less exploratory and more demanding, Roger’s tongue swiftly finding passage through parted lips and entwining with Brian’s own. 

Roger broke the kiss, arching his back as he ground down harder against Brian. His hands gripped Brian’s shoulders almost painfully as he writhed above him, before laying back down, resuming his position atop the guitarist, open shirts allowing their sweaty chests to slide against each other. 

Brian was oh so close to orgasm, when Roger sharply pinched his nipple. His legs locked as he spasmed and shuddered his way through to completion, crying out in ecstasy as Roger stretched up to bite harshly into his shoulder. Roger bucked twice more into him from above before stilling and letting out a wordless scream as he too came.

Both their faces were drenched with sweat, displaying identical relaxed and contented expressions. Brian wrapped his arms around Roger tightly, as the younger man snuggled into him.

As Brian closed his eyes, he felt Roger smiling against his chest as he softly whispered, “I told you I love spending time with you, Bri.”


End file.
